


Looking Better In Black

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Performing Arts Students, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe, Clary Fray and Simon Lewis are studying musical theatre, Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood are studying drama, Isabelle LIghtwood is studying dance, Raphael Santiago and Lydia Branwell are studying production arts, and Luke Garroway is the performing arts course director. It only takes one day (and a visit from one of Luke's former studetns) to make a difference for all the students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Better In Black

Clary loved the friends she had made since joining the performance programme, there were three pathways, drama, dance and musical theatre – Clary chose musical theatre, singing, dancing and acting. The course had it's ups and downs, the main up being that her best friend from high school, Simon Lewis, was also on the musical theatre course with her. Some would say a downside to the course was having to wear all-black clothing constantly but Clary herself really didn't mind, it made it much easier to choose what to wear. Everyone on the three pathways was still close friends – that was partly thanks to the small hangout spot in their area which had been donned the name 'Purple Haze' due to the walls being purple. The students, when on a break from lessons, would regularly sit in the 'Purple Haze' and talk, sometimes breaking out into song – though it wasn't always in tune like it would be in a movie. Clary had also become very close to three other students, two of them – Jace and Alec – were on the drama pathway and Izzy had taken up the dance pathway, sometimes Clary would watch Izzy rehearse in the dance studio, she moved gracefully when needed but most of the time she'd be focused on more urban dancing. Alec and Izzy were siblings so at the start of the year they stuck together, Jace was also already close to them. Simon and Clary had nervously sat by the trio over their third lunch break and from there they continued to sit together and explain what happened in their separate lessons. Jace usually told the group stories about something hilarious that their tutor Hodge had done, like how one time he stood on a chair when showing Alec how to do something and within the next second he ended up face down on the floor, unharmed of course. Simon would explain what happened during their singing lessons, sometimes it wasn't even funny to the others but Simon would be laughing as he tried to explain it, Clary would let out a giggle and then say 'you had to be there' to the trio who slowly nodded. Izzy usually ended up explaining something that one of the dancers did wrong, she'd throw out dance terminology – Simon and Clary understood her easily but Alec and Jace would raise an eyebrow, never exactly understanding what 'jete' actually meant.  
It had been almost a year since they started, which meant at some point they'd be saying goodbye to the students in the year above them – that included Lily, Robbie, Helen and Maia who Clary had got to know quite well. Helen would usually host parties after the four main shows they'd perform in the year which were known as the season shows, so that would be another thing that Clary would miss throughout the next year, perhaps she'd be able to host them at her house, or maybe even Maryse and Robert would let Izzy and Alec host them in the future.  
Clary found herself sitting alone in 'Purple Haze' thinking about the year twos leaving soon, she could hear Robbie's singing lesson with Alaric in the small room that was next to 'Purple Haze', not that he actually needed the singing lessons, he was already an excellent singer. She leaned back on the purple sofa and turned her head when she caught sight of Raphael and Lydia walking towards the sofas, they were two of the production students and they always worked hard to make sure the technical aspects of the shows were as close to perfect as possible. Raphael jumped over the back of the sofa Clary was sat on and landed by her side.  
“Hey Fray.”  
“Hi,” Clary smiled, she looked at the boy and then looked to Lydia as she sat down on the opposite sofa, “what have you guys got to work on?”  
“Sourcing props for the final season show of the year,” Raphael ran his hand along the back of the sofa.  
“Finishing the poster,” Lydia smiled as she opened the Macbook she was borrowing from the tutor's office, “it's almost finished.”  
“That's awesome! I can't wait to see it,” Clary was grinning, Lydia always seemed to make the posters for the season shows, mostly because she was the only production student who really knew how to use Photoshop.  
“Lydia is the best at the marketing side of things, and also a fantastic stage manager.”  
“Thank you, you're not so bad yourself,” Lydia grinned over to Raphael in a teasing way.  
“We're actually the only techies that seem to have been doing work every say this week,” Raphael mumbled, “oh well, if they don't get on with it it's their grade that will drop.”  
“I just hope it doesn't affect ours,” Lydia hissed slightly, she glanced over to Clary, “I'm so glad you're in the show, I really love seeing you perform.”  
Clary let out a small laugh, “really? Why?”  
“You're one of the stronger musical theatre performers, you, Simon and Robbie are definitely the top 3 MTs.”  
“Oh wow.”  
“I agree,” Raphael nodded, “see Clary I know you don't usually have confidence in yourself but you are amazing, Simon too.”  
Lydia raised her eyebrows suggestively, “Oh yes, Raphael is especially interested in seeing Simon do his thing in this show,” she made a suggestive motion and winked, “aren't you excited Raphy?”  
“Call me Raphy again and I will end your life.”  
Lydia let out a small laugh.  
“I certainly hope that wasn't a serious death threat,” the low voice of Luke made Raphael and Clary turn quickly, Lydia glanced up with a small smile, Luke was the course director – he was always fun with his directing and Clary had grown up knowing him so she was close to him.  
“Of course it was,” Raphael grinned, “very serious.”  
Luke shook his head and tutted, “I guess I'll be keeping you away from our guest today.”  
“Guest?” Clary cocked her head to the side, “I don't know anything about a guest...”  
“He's going to arrive before season rehearsals.”  
“Who is it?”  
“Magnus Bane.”  
“Magnus Bane!” Lydia squeaked and covered her mouth, “Alec, Izzy, Robbie and I saw him when he was in Les Miserables, the best Enjolras I've ever seen.”  
“What a small world,” Luke laughed, “he studied at Lakebrooke College, where I used to run the performing arts course, before I came here of course.”  
“You moved with Clary and her mother, didn't you?” Raphael wondered quietly and Luke gave a nod.  
“Moved, did a few interviews and then set up shop here, and now I'm blessed with a bunch of the most talented students I know.”  
“Well thanks,” Robbie appeared out of the singing room with a laugh, “I'm joking I swear.”  
“Hey Robbie, Luke's got a former student coming to rehearsals today,” Lydia was grinning, “Magnus Bane.”  
Robbie gasped at Lydia, “Magnus Bane, my favourite Enjolras? Luke, you have literally made my dreams come true, I'll do anything you need, you'll be my God forever.”  
“Thank you Robbie but stay calm, he'll mostly be helping Alec out.”  
“I'm so jealous,” Robbie whispered, “wait why?”  
“He played the same role when we did this show at Lakebrooke, I know Alec is struggling with the role and Magnus actually messaged me that he was going to be around here for a while so I figured he could help out.”  
“Alec's going to cry,” Robbie was smiling, he glanced to Lydia, “he was crying about Magnus as Enjolras when we saw Les Miserables, and he didn't even know who he was until then.”  
“He cried when he watched a video of Magnus singing Brother.”  
“That was a good video,” Robbie nodded.  
“I didn't realise he was such a big fan,” Luke raised his eyebrows, “so since he is, I guess it would be fun to keep it a secret from him,” he winked to the group and held a finger to his lips, “agreed?”  
“Agreed,” the four students replied at the same time.

***

Clary was still sat at the sofas, this time actually writing up a report for the final assignment of the year, the other students in her class were off either working on their own group's projects or slacking off in the Bistro, Clary's group were all taking part in the second option but Clary herself wanted to get her work done. Raphael and Lydia had ran off to buy some props from the nearby shops, Robbie had patted Clary on the shoulder, given her a wink and then rushed off to find the rest of the people in his year. Alec had actually made his way to the sofas, he was using the Macbook that Lydia had been using. Whilst he was writing up his report he was watching youtube videos, Clary watched him as he listened to it, someone singing.  
“Who is that?” She asked curiously.  
Alec looked up with a small smile, “Magnus Bane, he was Enjolras when I went to see Les Miserables with Izzy, Lydia and Robbie.” Clary pressed her lips together, the secret of Magnus Bane was at the front of her mind, Alec was definitely going to have a great reaction to him. Alec let out an almost-dramatic sigh, “he has the most perfect voice I've ever heard.”  
“I can tell,” Clary nodded, “you're actually smiling for a start.”  
“Shut up.”  
Clary let out a small laugh, “it's true.”  
“Clarissa,” she turned her head when Jace called out her name as he walked towards the 'Purple Haze' how is my favourite redhead doing today?”  
“I'm doing great,” Clary smiled brightly at him, “and my second favourite blonde, how are you?”  
“Woah, second favourite?”  
“Oh sweetie, if you think you're ahead of Lydia, you're wrong.”  
Jace pouted and took a seat next to Alec, he glanced at the screen of the Macbook and raised an eyebrow, “Magnus Bane, again?”  
“He's wonderful,” Alec mumbled.  
“I'm pretty sure Alec touches himself when he listens to this song.”  
“I'm a guy with feelings and sometimes those feelings are sexual,” Alec replied with an eyeroll, “masturbation is sometimes your only friend when you're single, I know for a fact you masturbate and Clary probably does too, Izzy says, if a girl says she doesn't touch herself she's either a liar or she's missing out.”  
Clary raised an eyebrow, “you've had this conversation with Izzy?”  
“Yeah,” Alec nodded.  
“Does anyone know what we're doing in rehearsals today?” Jace quickly changed the topic.  
Clary knew but she shook her head, “probably blocking the next song.”  
“Luke hasn't decided?” Alec cocked his head, “I would have thought he'd tell you, I might ask him.”  
“He'll tell you to wait and find out.”  
“Rehearsals shouldn't be secretive,” Alec frowned, “do I have to sing today?”  
“Probably.”  
Alec let out a high-pitched groan and fell back, “I don't want to.”  
“Oh you'll be fine.”  
“I haven't rehearsed my song properly yet, Luke's going to hate me.”  
Clary laughed, “you'll get through it.”  
“Can I just go home instead?”  
“No.”  
Alec let out a grunt, “but I'm tired.”  
Izzy suddenly appeared, she slipped onto the sofa next to Clary, “Clary did you hear about the thing?” She was grinning, “Lydia and Robbie were just talking to me about it.”  
“What thing?” Alec crossed his arms and glared at his sister.  
“Don't worry,” she waved a hand at him.  
“I want to know.”  
“In time Alec.”  
“But-”  
Clary shook her head, “Izzy, yes I heard, we'll talk about it later.”  
“Okay,” Izzy nodded slowly, “but talking of other things, Raphael and Simon have gone to the Starbucks down the road,” she playfully tapped Clary's shoulder.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, just the two of them,” Izzy was grinning, “hopefully nobody else tags along because maybe our boys will finally get their sexual tension together.”  
“Honestly that sexual tension between them is my least favourite thing,” Jace spoke up as he shook his head, “Simon talks about Raphael all the time.”  
“Raph is always speaking to me about Simon,” Izzy shook her head, “speaking of sexual tension, what's going on with Lydia and Robbie?”  
“I'm still certain that something was happening when we went on that trip with them,” Alec closed his Macbook, “when we went into that bookstore and they waited outside, I'm pretty sure there was something going on.”  
“They've always had that connection,” Jace agreed, “they just look at each other and everyone around feels like they're watching a Disney movie.”  
“OTP,” Izzy whispered, she ran a hand through Clary's hair as she turned to her.  
“OTP?” Alec questioned.  
“Basically, I ship it,” Izzy explained to her brother.  
“I ship Alec and his hand,” Jace patted Alec on the back.  
“This again?” Alec muttered under his breath.  
“It's okay buddy, I'm sure you'll meet Magnus Bane one day.”  
Izzy and Clary let out a small chuckle and quickly covered themselves, Izzy shook her head, “one day Alec, one day.” 

***

Alec sat down on the theatre floor, between Jace and Clary, Izzy was sat the other side of Clary and she was playing with the redhead's hair as they waited for Luke to begin the rehearsal. Luke walked in alone and Clary braced herself for some kind of surprise reveal, she could imagine Magnus bursting through the theatre door with his arms opened wide. Luke looked as though he was about to speak when the doors opened, Clary got her hopes up but it wasn't Magnus. Simon and Raphael rushed into the room, both quietly chuckling from their conversation they were previously having. Luke looked at them and raised his eyebrows, Simon rushed to sit down on the theatre floor and Raphael made his way to the production desk, he took a seat next to Lydia who was watching him with her eyebrows raised. Clary saw them whisper something to each other and then Lydia turned away from him with a bright smile on her face, Simon seemed to be smiling to himself as well so Clary hoped it meant what she thought it meant.  
When Simon had sat down Luke just nodded at him and then began to speak, “alright so in a minute or to I actually have a former student of mine who's going to be joining us, he's going to send me a message when he's out front then Lydia, if you're okay to,” he turned to the production table, “would you be able to meet him?”  
Lydia nodded, “of course.”  
“Great so when I get the message Lydia will go get him, he's going to be helping out a little bit with the show, possibly just today but he might be able to stop by again I don't actually know-” Luke paused when Alec raised his hand.  
“Is this that Tom guy you told us about before?”  
“No.”  
“Then who is it?”  
“You'll find out.”  
“Why does nobody want to tell me anything today,” Alec whispered, he crossed his arms and frowned. Luke spun around to the table when his phone vibrated, he nodded to Lydia and she quickly got up and ran out of the room, Clary knew Lydia was excited but whether it was to meet Magnus Bane or to see Alec's reaction, she didn't know.  
Alec fell back onto the theatre floor, “I'm too tired to be here.”  
“Well you might want to wake up,” Robbie replied as he leaned forward over Alec so he was in Alec's line of vision.  
“No I want to go to sleep.”  
“Alec sit up,” Luke clicked his fingers at Alec and slowly Alec pushed himself back up, “so our guest has been in several theatre productions, most recently he was actually a part of Les Miserables.”  
Alec's eyes widened, “how recently? Like the cast I saw with Robbie, Izzy and Lydia?”  
“Possibly.”  
“Oh my God awesome,” he whispered as though he was talking to himself, “I could be meeting someone who's worked with Magnus Bane.”  
Clary looked back to Robbie who was grinning over to her, he was trying his best not to laugh as Alec became excited. The door opened and Lydia came back in with the brightest smile Clary had seen in that day, but she had a feeling that Alec's smile might become brighter. The man walked in behind Lydia and everyone was near silence, everyone except Alec who let out a loud exclamation of 'OH MY GOD YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME', Alec looked as though he wanted to get up so Robbie set his hands on the man's shoulder. Magnus was surprised by the sudden yell and let out an awkward laugh.  
“And I thought Simon's reaction when I asked him out was hilarious,” Raphael let out a chuckle.  
“I knew it!” Izzy yelled in excitement.  
“I swear they're not usually like this,” Luke turned to Magnus apologetically.  
“It's fine I had a similar reaction when I first saw Lin-Manuel Miranda,” Magnus shrugged, Clary let out a loud sigh.  
“Lin-Manuel Miranda, a musical theatre God,” she proudly commented.  
“He's even more perfect in person,” Magnus took a seat by Luke in front of the production table and smiled as Luke began to talk again.  
“Okay so... Now we have,” he paused and watched as Alec continued to stare at Magnus in disbelief, “a teary eyed Alec, I think it's time we begin.”  
Alec quickly ducked his head and several students let out small chuckles, Magnus shrugged, “Alec? Trust that you set me up to work with the one who cries when he sees me,” he let out a small laugh.  
“Work with?” Alec looked up again.  
“Magnus played the same character as you when we did this production at Lakebrooke, and Magnus I swear I only found out about him knowing who you are today.”  
“What a small world,” Magnus whispered.  
Alec pressed his lips together and leaned back against Robbie who was holding onto his own knees, Robbie placed his hands on Alec's shoulders and let out a laugh, “don't freak out Alec.”  
“I'm going to cry,” he replied quietly.  
Lydia took her seat at the production table, she smiled o9ver to Robbie and Alec and then looked to Raphael, “so what was that about you and Simon?” She leaned over him and whispered.  
Raphael shrugged, “we went on a coffee date and I asked him out.”  
“About time.”

***

Alec and Magnus had moved into the smaller room that was usually used for Alaric's singing lessons, Alaric was in the theatre for the group rehearsals so the room was free. Magnus watched Alec as the boy seemed quite nervous, he paced around the room and let out a shaky breath.  
“I... I didn't mean to react like that, in the theatre, loudly and... It was embarrassing, I'm sorry, I didn't... I just-”  
“Alec, just sit down.”  
“I can't, I don't want to stop moving, if I sit down I might throw up, or worse, cry.”  
Magnus let out a small laugh, “I didn't think I could make someone this emotional,” Magnus ran a hand through his hair which was touched up with some red highlights, Alec would have been surprised by the hair if he didn't follow Magnus on all his social media accounts.  
“Well, you have,” Alec paused and scratched the back of his head, “I... I saw you as Enjolras, and you were amazing, ever since then I've been following you on twitter, Instagram, I've just been... in love with what you do, I had no idea you're a former students of Luke's.”  
“I guess I'm not something to talk about,” Magnus joked.  
“Are you kidding, you're like musical theatre perfection, you're going to be up there with Lin-Manuel Miranda, I swear.”  
“That's very sweet of you,” Magnus almost seemed to be blushing, “but I really think you should take a seat and... Breathe a bit slower.”  
Alec nodded and slowly sat down on a grey chair that was backed up against the wall, he leaned back and closed his eyes, “so... the character work, did Luke give you a reason to help me?”  
“He said you seemed to be struggling with it.”  
Alec let out a scoff, “that's so...”  
“How do you see him?”  
“Luke?”  
“Your character.”  
“He's... Well he's kind of a dick.”  
“Is that all?” Alec gave a small nod, Magnus sighed, “close your eyes and think harder about the character.”  
Alec did as instructed and thought for a moment, Magnus let the room fall silent, “I guess,” Alec began, “he's also... He's very forward.”  
“More than that Alec,” Magnus seemed to be whispering and Alec could tell he was now quite close to him, Alec gripped the edge of the chair and took in a sharp breath, “he's manipulative,” he could feel Magnus' breath just behind his ear and it made him want to shiver in the best way possible, “he'll have his way, no matter what,” Alec felt Magnus' hand move to his shoulder, “what he wants, he'll have it.”  
“I...”  
“He'll be in control,” Magnus gripped Alec's shoulder and ran another hand through Alec's hair, “in any situation.”  
Alec opened his eyes, “are you flirting with me?”  
“I'm helping you with your character, as asked.”  
“It just... really seems like you're flirting with me.”  
“I wouldn't do that, you're like sixteen.”  
“I'm nineteen.”  
Magnus paused and then let out a chuckle, “alright, Mimi.”  
Alec's left eyebrow arched up, “Mimi?”  
Magnus walked around the chair so he and Alec were facing each other, “RENT?”  
“Oh... Oh right, yeah I get it.”  
“Anyway your character is more than just a dick, he's more than forward, he's manipulative too, I was giving you some treatment that he'd give others.”  
“You were trying to manipulate me?”  
“How did it make you feel? Honestly, when I was behind you.”  
“Uh,” Alec looked into his eyes and then turned away, “I... kind of felt... aroused.”  
Magnus nodded, “now you need to switch roles, be the manipulative instead of the manipulated.”  
Alec let out a sigh, “just whispering into my ear isn't exactly going to help me be manipulative.”  
“I showed you exactly what to do, Alec, I found your weakness, your kryptonite. Well, I am your kryptonite apparently, and I used it against you.”  
“You want me to manipulate you?”  
“Oh... well I'm not really easily manipulated, not since my last girlfriend.”  
“Last girlfriend?” Alec had seen Magnus tweet about a boyfriend before – and also treat about the break up that ensued, but he had never seen anything about a girlfriend.  
“Funnily enough, it was when we were doing this show, I was dating this girl, Camille. I thought she was the most beautiful and kindest girl I would ever see, but of course that's only what she wanted me to think. I only realised she was manipulating me because I was playing this role. I'm sure if you ask Luke about it, he'd tell you exactly how... evil Camille really was.”  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“Don't be.”  
Alec let out a sighed and tilted his head to the side, “can I... Can we get coffee after rehearsals? I'd love to speak to you more about this, and it would be a bonus to get coffee with you.”  
“Did you just ask me on a date?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
“Kind of.”  
“Yes, I'd like that.”

***

Alec had rejoined rehearsal just before they had planned to run through what they had blocked so far, Magnus had watched Alec most of the time and Alec had noticed. So had Lydia and Raphael. Lydia had asked Alec if he was walking with her, Robbie and Izzy but then she found out about Alec's coffee date and the first thing she did was respond with a smile and a nod. Of course, Izzy complained about the fact she was 'practically thirdwheeling' but Alec insisted that maybe she could work her magic and finally get Robbie and Lydia to give into their sexual tension. Alec and Magnus then made their way to Starbucks together, which seemed to be the happening spot on that day, Raphael and Simon had gone there earlier on their own date and now Alec was going there with Magnus Bane. Alec didn't want to sound cocky, but he was pretty sure his date was better. He laughed to himself as they entered the coffee shop, the girl at the counter was on he knew well, they'd spend forever talking about theatre if they could, and he knew she had also gone to see Les Miserables around the same time he went with Izzy, Lydia and Robbie. So when he approached the counter he expected a reaction, and he got one. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth, she pointed to Magnus and began to bounce up and down in excitement.  
“Magnus Bane?”  
“I usually don't get recognised this many times in a day,” Magnus let out a scoff of shock, “hi, I guess.”  
“On a scale of 1-10 how jealous of me are you?” Alec teased her with a wink.  
“A solid seventeen,” she pouted, “you never said you knew Magnus Bane.”  
“He didn't,” Magnus tapped the counter and smiled, “we met by chance today, I'm a former student of his course director.”  
“Luke never mentioned that to you?” She raised an eyebrow to Alec, “didn't he know how in love with Magnus Bane you are?”  
“No, he didn't,” Alec shrugged.  
“I thought everyone knew, you always spoke about ho-”  
“Okay, so can I just have a mocha?” Alec quickly changed the subject.  
“Oh, you know what, I fancy the same now you've said it,” Magnus nodded as he gave a hum.  
“Two mochas then,” Alec ordered with a smile and the girl nodded and quickly handed his money to the girl who was still grinning, “and keep the change.”  
Once the drinks were finished, Alec and Magnus grabbed them and walked over to a table in the corner, they sat down and Alec pressed his lips together again, making a smile form on Magnus' lips.  
“Don't feel awkward about this Alec.”  
“I'm not awkward, just trying to hide my excitement,” he whispered, “I'm on a coffee date with Magnus Bane.”  
“And I'm on a coffee date with an equally talented guy.”  
“Equally talented?” Alec scoffed, “don't be ridiculous.”  
“Well if you weren't, do you think Luke would have given the same role as me?”  
“I'm not as talented as Robbie, or Simon, or Clary, or Izzy or-” Magnus held a finger to Alec's lips and the boy quickly stopped.  
“Everyone is talented in their own ways, I myself may be talented at acting, singing and dancing – some would also say in the bedroom. You're talented in acting too, singing as well and you're not a bad dancer for someone so tall. Your friend, Elliot is it? Equally tall and no body control, he looked like a ragdoll when you were jumping about,” Magnus began to chuckle, “he was flailing around,” Magnus waved his arms – imitating Elliot and Alec let out a chuckle.  
“Leave him alone,” he tutted.  
“I bet you're also talented in the bedroom,” Magnus winked, “would others agree?”  
“Nobody would know.”  
Magnus nodded, “oh, I bagged myself an innocent virgin?”  
“Virgin yes, innocent? Not really, I mean... I watch porn, and I touch myself so...”  
“See you've gone from being nervous and fidgety to telling me about you masturbating,” he winked, “my magic worked.”  
“Magic?”  
“Making you more comfortable with anything sexual so you won't be afraid to be manipulative with your character.”  
“Oh right,” he nodded, “I guess I'm a bit more comfortable.”  
Magnus was grinning, “as fast as this may seem, would you liked to be my boyfriend? I just feel like we could have... Something fantastic.”  
Alec seemed to choke on air, he nodded quickly, “yes, yes, that would be awesome.”

***

Clary had her eyebrows raised as she watched Lydia and Robbie talking about the afternoon rehearsals, she shook her head and turned to Izzy, “so cupid, what's the plan, how do we get them together?”  
“I think we could just be forward with it.”  
“How?”  
Izzy shrugged and then called out, “hey Robbie, Lydia, when are you two going to resolve your sexual tension?”  
“Depends,” Robbie turned around quickly, “when will you two resolve yours?  
“Wha-” Clary's eyes went wide and she looked to Izzy quickly, “we don't... I'm n... We...”  
“You have total hearteyes for each other,” Lydia spun around, “especially when Clary's watching you dance, she just can't take her eyes off of you.”  
Robbie nodded in agreement, “and when Clary's singing, you have the brightest smile ever, plus you guys are just always all over each other, when are you going to sort it out?”  
Izzy pressed her lips together and then let out an awkward laugh, “oh, you guys, you're so funny,” she fidgeted with her hands and let out a strange noise before speaking again, “anyway about you two-”  
“We're not talking about us until we talk about you,” Robbie crossed his arms, “come on, everyone knows you to have something going on, you do, right?”  
“There...” Clary spoke in a higher pitch than usual and she dragged the word on awkwardly, “I don't think... Izzy doesn't even like me like that,” she made a 'pfft' sound and watched as Robbie and Lydia gave her a 'really?' face, then she turned to Izzy who was awkwardly smiling at her, “do you?”  
“Well...”  
“Oh,” Clary was slightly shocked, she looked at Izzy and then began to smile, “so, you do?”  
“Well I mean if you liked girls and you asked me, I'd say yes.”  
“Then I guess... Do you... Want to try being... a thing?”  
Izzy's eyes widended, “yes!”  
Clary let out a small giggle as Izzy rushed into a hug, after a moment the two girls turned to Robbie and Lydia who both had their heads cocked to the side, Robbie looked between them, “I didn't actually expect that to work.”  
“So about your tension,” Izzy grinned, she had one hand on Clary's shoulder and one on her own hip, “when's that getting resolved?”  
Lydia let out a small laugh, “it was resolved ages ago,” she waved a hand, “we're just good at keeping secrets.”  
“What?” Clary exclaimed, “so you've been...”  
“We're on a performing arts course, drama would ensue and I can't be bothered to be a part of in course drama.”  
“So staying secret was a good option, although I guess it's not so secret now,” Lydia hummed, “oh well.”  
“At least we got something out of it,” Robbie smiled, “we got Clary and Izzy together,” he winked, “so how does it feel?” He let out a laugh, “you tried getting us together but we got you together.”  
“It's weird,” Izzy shrugged, “I thought I was the cupid one.”  
“We outsmarted you at your own game,” Lydia responded, still grinning. 

***

“Life is beautiful Alec,” Izzy immediately spoke as Alec walked through the door, “beautiful and mostly gay.”  
“What?”  
“Raphael and Simon, you and Magnus, Lydia and Robbie, and finally, Clary and myself.”  
“You and Clary?”  
“Clary walked home with us today since she didn't want me to feel like an awkward third wheel, we asked Robbie and Lydia when they were going to resolve their sexual tension and Robbie replied with 'when you two resolve yours'. Long story short, four couples were made official today.”  
“Poor Jace, he's so alone.”  
“He'll find someone, or we'll find him someone,” Izzy cocked her head in thought then gasped, “what about that Jordan kid? The music student?”  
“I don't know I'm pretty sure they don't like each other.”  
“Helen?”  
“Aren't her and Aline dating?”  
“Wow, our course is like one big gay fest.”  
“Well, Clary's bi, so is Simon, and Jace is pan, and I think Robbie's actually straight, and-”  
“Okay nevermind,” Izzy waved her hand.  
“Magnus is bi too.”  
Izzy gasped again, “how do you think mom will react to all this? And dad?”  
“Oh God,” Alec grumbled, “I'm suddenly afraid now.”  
“How do we tell them?”  
“Mom, dad, we're both gay as fuck, sorry if you're disappointed, but we're not.”  
Izzy began to laugh, “you know how you want Alec to like girls and me to like boys, we got it the wrong way around, but we're really not sorry.”  
Alec let out a loud laugh that caught the attention of their younger brother.  
“Alec, I didn't know you were home!” He ran into the hallway where Alec and Izzy had been talking quietly, “where have you been?”  
“Studying for the musical,” Alec answered as he lifted Max up.  
“But Izzy wasn't studying.”  
“I was talking to someone about my character,” Alec shrugged as he held Max up, “are mom and dad home?”  
“Dad's in the kitchen, mom's in the office.”  
“Of course,” Alec nodded, he dropped Max back onto the ground and wandered through to the kitchen where his dad was wiping the dishes with a towel.  
“Alec, you're home later aren't you?”  
“I was... talking to someone about the musical.”  
“Really? You don't seem to sure.”  
“It was kind of a date as well.”  
“A date?” Robert raised his eyebrows and began to smile, “really?”  
“Yeah,” Alec let out a huff of laughter and turned around as Izzy appeared in the doorway, he gave her a smile, “actually it was with... a kind of almost famous actor.”  
“Kind of almost famous?”  
“He was in Les Miserables when Izzy and I went to see it,” Alec watched his father, noticing a small change in his expression when he said 'he', but it was nothing too drastic, in fact he only smiled and nodded.  
“So well known in theatre then?”  
“Yeah, I'd say so.”  
“Would this be that actor you're always talking to Izzy about? Magnus Bane?” Alec was partly shocked that his father remembered Magnus' name, he nodded quickly and Robert gave him a supportive smile, “well as long as he's kind, do I have to give him the father talk?”  
“No need,” Izzy waved a hand from the door, “I can give him the sister talk, and Alec can give Clary the brother talk.”  
Robert glanced over to his daughter, “Clary Fray?”  
“The very same.”  
“I guess I should have seen that one coming,” Robert almost chuckled, “I'm glad you two are both happy.”  
“You're not mad?”  
“Mad? I shouldn't be mad about my kids being in relationships, as long as nothing turns sour.”  
Alec suddenly rushed over to his father, he wrapped his arms around him and smiled brightly, “thank you so much dad.”  
“You don't need to thank me, just both of you keep an eye out for each other.”  
Alec and Izzy thanked their father continuously until Maryse walked into the kitchen, Max by her side, she raised an eyebrow to her two older children, “what's going on here?”  
“Why don't you tell your mother?” Robert smiled to Alec and Izzy, “I'm sure she'd be proud to hear it too.”  
“I was just telling dad about my boyfriend,” Alec shrugged with a smile.  
“And about my girlfriend.”  
Maryse looked between Alec, Izzy and Robert, she let out something close to a sigh, “of course it would be this,” she shook her head, “I guess... I'll let you be whoever you want to be,” she crossed her arms and sternly looked at Robert, not looking to Alec or Izzy, “but please, keep whatever happens here minimal.”  
With that she left the room but Max stayed at the doorway with a smile, Alec wanted to be upset about his mother's reaction but he could hardly stay upset when Max was grinning, “when do I get to meet your boyfriend? And your girlfriend?”  
“You've already met Clary,” Izzy responded, she walked over to Max and patted his head with a giggle.  
“I don't know if you'll meet Magnus,” Alec was quiet as he spoke, “but I'll try, I promise. You'll love him and I'm sure he'll love you.”

***

The next day Clary looked around at the friends she had, they were all quite happy now, Jace seemed to be happy by himself, she knew he'd find someone eventually, if he wanted anyone. Raphael would look at Simon in awe throughout the day but he'd refuse to be publicly affectionate to him. Robbie and Lydia were just the same as they had been before, sitting close to each other and talking animatedly, but now Clary knew that they were official. Alec spent the majority of the next day texting Magnus. Clary was amazed that all of these relationships were sorted out in the same day, she counted Lydia and Robbie since they actually changed their Facebook relationship statuses after the incident with Clary and Izzy. She was happy for all of them, and for herself, she had told her mom about Izzy as soon as she got through the door, Dot was over at the time as well, they both smiled about it and Clary was more than happy with that reaction. She wondered how Simon's mother reacted to his relationship with Raphael, or if Simon had even told her. Alec had actaully told Luke about his new relationship with Magnus as soon as he came in in the morning, Luke was astounded that Magnus and Alec could both work that quickly. Clary thought about how happy they could all be, but she also wondered which of the couples would last and which wouldn't, it didn't seem the best thought but she knew that something could easily affect anyone in the course, she hoped that they could all make it last no matter what, because even though it had only been a day, the pairings seemed to fit perfectly.


End file.
